witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of the House of Reardon
The Fall of the House of Reardon|image = Lethomission.png|region = Velen|location = Lindenvale Reardon Manor|reward = 25 + 80 + optional 50 / 100 Florens|level = 6|next = Ghosts of the Past}}The Fall of the House of Reardon 'is a secondary quest in ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. The quest is given when Geralt meets an old lady in Velen, named Dolores. She is crying because monsters have driven her out of her home and she would be willing to pay the witcher to free her home of these monsters. Summary The events that unfold at the manor are dependent entirely on whether Geralt either spared or killed Letho during The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. * If Geralt chose to spare Letho, Geralt arrives at the manor, to find that there are no monsters in the area. He does find that someone has placed traps around the area, activating the quest, Ghosts of the Past. Investigating further he will run into Letho himself. * If Geralt killed Letho, there will be no traps (as Letho isn't there to place them), and the estate is filled with wraiths, which Geralt has to kill. Regardless of above, Geralt can find a treasure chest containing gold which Dolores agreed would be his payment. He can also find the skeleton of her late brother, whom her husband starved to death by going behind the building where Dolores' room is. The entry is covered with bushes. Geralt goes back to the old lady, informing her that her house is safe, ending the quest. If her brother's skeleton is found, Geralt can inform her of his fate. This is not required for quest completion. Journal Entry : Continuing his tour of rural Velen, Geralt stopped by the village of Lindenvale. There he came across a grief-stricken old woman. The cause of her woe? She was homeless, a monster having made its nest in her family manor and forced her into a rental situation elsewhere that had recently proven unaffordable. When Geralt approached her, she asked him to rid her manor of this beast. In return she gave him a precious token - the key to the chest in which she claimed to keep her life savings. Geralt couldn't refuse to help an elderly person in need, especially not one so eager to reward him handsomely for it, and so decided to do as she asked. : '''If Geralt finds the skeleton in the cellar: :: Speaking of that brother... while in the manor, Geralt happened across a most unusual find - the body of a young man bricked up behind a wall. It seemed this was no macabre bricklaying accident but a grisly murder - the man was Humbert, Dolores' brother, and his murderer Dolores' first husband, Roderick. He returned to Dolores and told her of this, and, though learning the truth froze the old woman's blood in her veins and undoubtedly took years off the already short time remaining to her, she was grateful to Geralt for the information. If Geralt let Letho live: :: When Geralt arrived at the Reardon family manor, he found that Letho had long ago rid the place of the beasts that once prowled it. All that was left for him to do was to tell the woman that her former home was now safe. When Dolores heard the news she was beside herself with joy, as the place was closely tied to her fondest childhood memories - to the days when she was young and beautiful and lived there with her brother and parents. : Dolores moved back in to her family manor and lived there in peace and comfort to the end of her days. : Trivia * The name of the quest, as well as the subject of the hidden crypt beneath the manor, are a reference to the Edgar Allan Poe short stories, The Cask of Amontillado and The Fall of the House of Usher. * The brother's name is Humbert, and the sister's name is Dolores, probably a reference to the novel Lolita by Nabokov. Video Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests ru:Падение дома Реардон